


Crush

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Roman wants to get Virgil's attention and figures dancing with him might do the trick.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this, this was written & uploaded from my phone

Roman did a cartwheel. "Virgil, look at me!"

Virgil didn't look up.

"Virgil~!" He did an aerial flip.

Virgil didn't look, just hummed noncommittally.

"Hey Virg—" Roman attempted to jump off the staircase and land on his feet like a cat, but instead landed sprawled on the ground, limbs everywhere.

"Oh god." Virgil finally looked up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, not getting up but pausing his music. "That looked like it hurt."

Roman didn't respond for a moment, but then he popped back up, grinning. "My ego's slightly bruised, but other than that, I'm fine." He stood slowly, wincing a little, and Virgil eyed him for a moment before he was assured that Roman was, indeed, fine. Then he went back to his phone.

Roman stuck out his lip, thinking, one hip out to the side. "Aha!" he exclaimed quietly, snapping his fingers.

Music began to play. Medium tempo, something to dance to. It wasn't something Virgil recognized, but the vocals were nice, he supposed. His head began to bounce slightly.

And then Roman was standing in front of him, one hand outstretched. Virgil's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lighten up, emo!" When Virgil didn't take his hand, Roman gestured more frantically at him. "Do you want to dance or not?"

Virgil stared at him for a second, swallowing hard before, hesitantly, placing his hand in Roman's own.

He looked at their hands for a brief instant, observing how small and pale his hand was in comparison to Roman's larger brown ones.

Virgil yelped as Roman pulled him closer with a laugh. "You're too tense," Roman teased. "Dancing is supposed to be fun, not…" He gestured to Virgil's entire body. "That."

"Hey," Virgil said, mildly offended, but he knew Roman was only joking. After all, that was the foundation of their relationship: poking fun at how different the other was. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath to release the tension in his shoulders, probably accumulated from the long hours of reading hunched over his phone.

Roman's smile widened, and he yanked on Virgil's hand again. Virgil stumbled into Roman's chest, and the prince caught him in his strong (extremely muscular—no, bad Virgil) arms with a chuckle that Virgil felt as a rumble in his chest that made his head buzz.

Virgil's face felt warm, and he hoped that, by some miracle, Roman couldn't see his blush.

"Hey, V, twirl," tried Roman. Virgil just stared at him.

"Why would I…?"

Roman pouted. "Patton twirled for me."

Virgil sighed, and, somewhat reluctantly, performed a single twirl, but he'd never admit that it was well worth it to see Roman's face light up. "There. Are you satisfied now?"

"Very." And even though it was only one word, those two syllables purred in Roman's smooth, deep, chocolatey voice made Virgil's heart skip a beat. Or maybe that was the half-lidded look Roman was giving him from under his dark, thick lashes.

Virgil mock-scowled at Roman, who winked.

Without warning, Roman did an elaborate maneuver Virgil couldn't quite process that ended up with Virgil being held in a dip by the creative side.

Virgil frantically grabbed at Roman's arms, trying to find a grip. "You better not drop me!" he hissed.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to," replied Roman, a glint in his green eyes as he pulled Virgil back onto his feet.

Virgil glared at Roman, a little tired and a touch lightheaded, but started when he saw the tender way Roman was gazing at him, and the glare dropped off his face for a small, modest smile as he avoided Roman's eyes.

As the song slowed and drew to a close, Roman pulled Virgil in again. Virgil was suddenly very aware of the warmth radiating off of Roman through his clothes and the sensation of their hands touching, fingers intertwined.

Virgil looked up at Roman, shivering at the feeling of Roman's breath on his face.

And then Roman's fingers, gently caressing Virgil's cheek, lifted his head slightly. Their lips were so close now that if he were to lean up just an inch…

Virgil wasn't sure who had closed the gap, but Roman's lips were warm and soft, and he closed his eyes, getting lost in the movement of their lips.

Virgil remembered suddenly that oxygen was something he required, and reluctantly, he pulled away. He observed with extreme satisfaction how Roman chased his lips as he pulled back.

"So," he muttered.

"Wow," Roman whispered, breathless. His face was flushed, but he didn't have a hair out of place, and Virgil had the strong urge to change that. He grinned mischievously, and Roman's eyes widened as Virgil swooped up to capture his lips, fingers tangling in Roman's perfect brown hair.

They were both panting when they pulled back. Roman raised an eyebrow at Virgil, unable to get enough oxygen to breathe yet clearly impressed.

Roman was the first to catch his breath. "I should've done that much sooner." Virgil playfully punched his arm; they'd just kissed, twice, and it was amazing, yet the first thing Roman said was a witty quip? "Hey, hey, stop that." He caught Virgil's hand as Virgil went in for the second swing, bringing Virgil's hand up to his lips.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You always want the last word, don't you?"

"Don't tempt me with that smirk," Roman said, eyes glued to Virgil's lips, and Virgil let out a low, quiet chuckle. "Seriously, I'm not kidding. Stop."

"Make me."

Roman met Virgil halfway with a quick, but in no way chaste, kiss, tongue darting out to taste Virgil's lips, and Virgil quietly squeaked. "I warned you." His voice was low and gravelly, rumbling in Virgil's chest, and goosebumps covered his arms.

Virgil laughed. Roman pressed soft, feather-light kisses to Virgil's neck, and Virgil shuddered with pleasure.

"I love you," Virgil blurted, and promptly froze. 

Roman straightened up, hands cradling Virgil as though he were something precious.

"I love you too," he pressed his lips to Virgil's forehead, and Virgil smiled softly, eyes closed. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you even tell from reading my writing that I'm aroace??? No really, i wanna know


End file.
